Cop Car
by BeautyOfABrokenAngel
Summary: It was funny how all it took for Jace to realize his feelings for Clary, was for him to be arrested. Clace. One-Shot.


_Hi all. o-o" So this one-shot came to me when I heard Keith Urban's song Cop Car. (Bless my love of Country music.)_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own The Mortal Instruments, and I don't own the song Cop Car. How shameful._

* * *

We had been driving for hours at that point. I could tell you were bored by the way you kept staring out the window and the way you drummed your fingers against the dashboard. Truthfully, I was bored myself. I blamed it all on you, though. If not for you, I would not have been in that mess, driving to nowhere. But looking back on that day, I wouldn't change a single thing.

You and your older brother, Jonathan, had gotten into a fight. I, had the unfortunate luck of having gone over to your house and witnessing the whole thing. It was something about him ruining one of your sketches, I think. Anyway, you saw me first, and you grabbed me by my hand and dragged me out the door. You pulled me to my truck and ordered me to drive. Just seeing you angry scared the crap out of me, and I didn't want to take my chances, and have your rage aimed toward me. So I drove.

"Jace," you hissed suddenly, and leaned across the console to smack my hand.

"Clary stop that. You're going to make me crash," I said, and moved my hand.

"Turn there. I want to watch airplanes," you said, and pointed out the driver's side window.

My eyes followed your arm and saw where you were pointing.

"Clary," I rolled my eyes. "You do realize that sign there says 'No Trespassing', right? Or can you not read?"

You scrunched up your nose and glared at me. "Of course I can read, Jace. I'm not stupid."

"Jonathan would beg to differ," I said, but slowed slightly.

You grinned proudly, and leaned back in your seat, as you saw me drive past that sign. I pulled over in the grass, and you hopped out of my old beat up truck. I followed after you, and saw you sitting on the tailgate. Your head was tilted upwards, and you stared at the airplanes passing overhead. You scooted over when you saw me, and patted the empty space beside you. I took the seat beside you, and, in that moment, I felt it. I felt what it was like to have your shoulder brushing against mine. I felt what it was like to have you laugh against my neck. I felt what it was like to be tickled by your flaming red hair. And I felt what it was like to fall in love with my best-friend's younger sister.

Nothing in the entire universe could possibly ruin that moment.

That was when I saw the cop car pull up beside us.

I hopped off the tailgate, and you stood beside me. I spared a glance in your direction, and saw that you didn't look scare in the slightest. The blue lights were flashing, and they brightened up your green eyes. I could see freedom and excitement shining in them.

You stood on your toes and whispered in my ear just as the cops made their way out of their car. "You think we would be able to make a run for it?"

I choked back a laugh, as a bright flash of light hit my eyes. I blinked and tried to regain my bearings. I could feel my hands being held behind my back and the handcuffs being put on me. I could hear you struggling against them beside me. You tried sweet talking them, but they didn't fall for it. I, for one, did.

"Come on guys," you said, offering them your best smile. "We didn't do anything wrong. We didn't cause any trouble and we didn't disturb the peace. You see, we are law abiding citizens."

"Law abiding citizens, huh?" the cop who put the cuffs on you, asked.

"Yep," you said, and nodded your head.

"Hmm. Young lady, did you happen to see that sigh on the gate when you drove in?" the cop questioned you.

"I did but . . ." you trailed off, and looked at me helplessly.

"And what exactly did that sign say?"

Silence on your end.

"What did it say?" the cop repeated his question.

"No trespassing," you mumbled, and leaned back on the heels of your feet.

"Law abiding citizens my ass," the cop scoffed.

The second cop lead us towards the car and sat us in the back seats. You sat on the left, and I was on the right. You shot me a sly grin before you turned back to the cop, and I knew you didn't smoke, when you asked him for a light. I couldn't help the laughter that erupted from my throat. You giggled softly. The cop glared at us both, and slammed the door in your face.

"Rude," you remarked, but the your tiny frame shook with laughter. "Did you see his face?"

"He was so pissed!" I exclaimed.

Your laughter died down and you rested your head against my shoulder. "I cannot believe that we just got arrested," you spoke softly, but like earlier, you didn't seem to care about the mess we were in.

"Neither can I," I said, and let a low whistle. "When we get back Jon is going to kill me. Your dad is going to kill me. Your mom is going to kill me. Hell, you might as well kill me. Everybody else is going to."

"No," you shook your head, sending curls flying in all directions. "I won't let them."

I chuckled and smiled at you, even though you couldn't see. "Thank you, Clare. That makes me feel so much safer."

You laughed along with me, though I could tell it was forced.

"Hey," I nudged your side with my elbow. "What's wrong, Red?"

"Do you thing we're going to jail, Jace?" you asked.

And sitting there in the back of that cop car with you, I realized something. Not once had going to jail crossed my mind. And I also realized, that it crossed your's. That you really were afraid of what would happen to us. You were scared.

"No," I said finally. "I don't think we're going to jail. I think they're just screwing with us, like you were screwing with them."

You let out a indignant scoff. "I was not screwing with them."

"Sure you weren't, Clary."

We sat there and talked for hours. Hours. Yes, it had to be hours that we were locked up in the back of that cop car. But I didn't really mind. We talked and laughed, sharing stories of Jonathan's stupidity. When you laughed, I could see you were getting tired. It had to be past twelve now. When you tried to stifle a laugh you looked so goddamn innocent. But honest to God, you were stealing my heart.

If anyone were to ever tell me I was to fall in love in the back of a cop car I wouldn't believe them. Especially if they were to add that I was going to fall in love with Jonathan Morgenstern's younger sister. But that was the truth. I fell in love in the back of a cop car, and the girl I fell in love with was Jonathan Morgenstern's younger sister.

You never seemed like anything but Jon's annoying younger sister. The girl with frizzy red hair. The girl who used to hang around when we had sleepovers. The girl who threatened to stab me with a spoon.

But that night, in that field, in that car with the flashing lights, you were so much more than that. You were Clary Morgenstern, not just Jon's little sister. You were the girl who had gotten me into this mess. And for that I was thankful.

They were taking their time, and as the minutes ticked by, the sleepier you got. When they finally opened the door and told us we were free to go, I knew I was already gone. From the first day I laid eyes on you, without even knowing it, I was a lost cause.

"Clary," I nudged your head with my chin. "It's time to wake up."

"I'm not sleeping you little shithead," you mumbled and buried your head in my chest. "I'm napping. Now stop disturbing me."

"Clary, you need to get up before they decide to just take us to jail."

Upon hearing the word 'jail', your head snapped up, and your eyes were wide. "Jail?!"

Realization dawned on you as you looked around. You looked at me and gave me a sheepish grin, and you said you apologized for calling me a shithead.

You scooted out of the car and they took your cuffs off. We walked back to my truck and you leaned against the tailgate, pulling me against you.

"Clary. . ."

"Shh. Jace, you know you ruin everything, right?"

You leaned up, and pressed your lips against mine. It was short and quick, before I even had time to react you pulled away.

"I wouldn't tell Jon about that if I were," you advised me. "Unless you really do want to be buried six feet under. Then that would be a major problem to me, because, who else would I get arrested with?"

"You could always ask Jon to join you," I said, and pressed my forehead against yours.

"Mmm. But then I wouldn't be able to kiss him after they finally let us go."

"Yeah," I said, leaning forward slightly. "That'd be real problematic."


End file.
